Love is Thicker than Blood
by Koji Inari
Summary: Leon recieves an annonymous threat. Kids around school are getting hurt. Who's behind all the hatred? And how far will they go? Yaoi, Lemon, CloudXLeon, AxelXDemyx, SoraXRoxas, RikuXZexion. Murder, language, substance abuse.


-1**Pairing**: CloudXLeon, DemyxXAxel, RoxasXSora, RikuXZexion

**Title**: Love is Thicker Than Blood

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything connected to Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix

**Prompt**: Red

**Rated**: NC-17

**Warning**: Yaoi, angst, graphic violence, language, and all the good stuff.

**Words: **1609

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love is Thicker than Blood**

_"Love is a perky elf dancing a merry _

_little jig and then suddenly he turns _

_on you with a miniature machine gun."  
**-Matt Groening **_

Blood has become almost a taboo thing in society. It's a symbol of hardship and pain. Misery and war. The bright crimson red of it is used as a warning to evoke our fear and attention

So why is it also the color of love?

"Leon!"

I looked up to see my best friend, Cloud Strife, running toward me. His normally carefully styled blonde hair was mussed up and slick with water. He had on no shirt, and his pants were just his track shorts. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

"What's up?" I asked, pushing my Chemistry homework into my shoulder bag and half-stingto greet my lifelong friend. He pulled up close to me and leaned forward, resting his hands on the wall I was sitting on. He was breathing hard.

"The coach wants to talk to you. I just ran all the way from the gym to find you. You're a pain in the ass to locate you know that?"

"Why would the coach be after me?" I asked. The couch never wanted anything to do with anybody unless they were in trouble, or unless he wanted them on a sport's team. I had already told him I wasn't going to try out for track this year. I had too much schoolwork to concentrate on.

"Beat's me…He just told me to come down to get you, and to hurry, he was going to time me."

"Did you just get out of the shower?" I stuck my hand out and ruffled up the normally spiky gold hair. It was damp to the touch, but the moisture was being quickly sucked out by the dry Arizona atmosphere.

"Never mind that…get to the coach before he comes after me. I gotta head back before he makes me do any more laps."

I nodded absently and watched as Cloud backed up and started off toward the gym in a moderate sprint. My roommate was getting some muscle built into him. When we first met, the guy had been skin and bones, anorexic even. But after I urged him to join track and eat better, he started to actually gain some muscle. That brought me back to why the coach would want me.

Sighing, I started across the campus and back to the gym. I cut a few corners by traveling over the lawn, and just managed to get back in time to see Cloud disappear into the building. He must have taken the long way around.

I glanced around and finally caught a glimpse of Coach Cid over by the bleachers, talking to some kids about something. I angled over that way and sat down close by to wait until he was done.

I knew a few of the kids he was talking to. One of them, Axel I believe his name was, was arguing ferverently with the coach. I could just make out the words "fire" and "equipment shed" Inwardly I chuckled. Axel was a known pyromaniac. He had set many things on fire during his time at the University of Arizona, including the Chemistry lab. It was no wonder Couch Cid was talking to him about a fire in the equipment shed.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!" Axel yelled, turning in a circle and angrily grabbing at his spiky red hair. "Why the hell is it everyone thinks that I start every fire in this school?"

"Probably because you usually do." One of the other kids remarked. He was shorter than Axel by a little over a foot, with blonde hair that stuck up on one side. His eyes were such a clear blue I could see them from where I was seated.

"I do not…" Axel moaned. He turned his attention back to the coach, who was still glaring at him. "What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"Recognize this?" the coach asked. He held up a small silver object that I immediately recognized as a lighter. It looked expensive, not like the cheap ones you get at a gas station.

"Where did you get that??" Axel gasped, reaching out and snatching the lighter away. He held it close to him and stared down at it almost reverently. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was stroking it. "Some asshole stole this from me over a month ago. Where did you get it?"

Cid stared at him skeptically, then shook his head with a sigh. "It was found at the scene Axel. One of the few things not burnt to a crisp."

"But he didn't do it!" the third kid exclaimed. I recognized him from my English class. His name was Demyx, a real music freak and a bit of a…well of an idiot. There were some things that he could pull off amazingly, like math. But he was completely socially inept and a bit of a coward. "I'm his roommate, I remember when he lost that thing, he was balling for weeks."

"Was not…" Axel growled, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. "I was just…a little upset is all."

"You freaking _cried_ over it man."

"Did no-"

"Alright **enough!"** Cid shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Axel, you'll hear from me later. Demyx, Roxas, beat it before I get angry and send all three of you to the Dean."

Axel narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He turned around and stalked off, grabbing Demyx's arm as he left. Roxas (I assume that was the other kid's name.) followed.

Cid sighed and looked around. He did a double-take when he saw me, as if just noticing me for the first time. "Sorry about that Leon…didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry about it." I replied. "What's up?"

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about…" he started, but I cut him off by holding up my hands.

"If this about getting me back on the track team then don't count on it."

"Well, that's not really what I wanted to talk about," he replied. "Now where did I put it?…Oh yes…" he patted his pockets a second, then pulled out a piece of paper form one of the back ones. "I know you overheard about that fire."

"Yeah…so what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, this was found at the scene next to Axel's lighter." He handed me the paper. I unfolded it and scanned it over, then read it again.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

It read:

_Dear Squall Leonheart,_

_Hope you like living at A of U_

_Cuz this year's gonna be a living hell for you._

_We know how much of a fag you are_

_After seeing you kiss Cloud at that bar_

_So now you are gonna pay_

_For putting on such a display_

_We won't stand for living gays_

_So you better start numbering your days_

_You and all your gay friends_

_Better leave by semester's end._

"What is this?" I growled, shoving the paper in Cid's face. "Some asshole's attempt at crappy poetry? Who wrote this?"

"Wish I knew." Cid replied, taking the paper from me quietly. "But don't worry, we'll find them. I just figured you better know, to make sure you stay on your toes. Until we can get to the bottom of this you might be in danger."

"What about Axel? Couldn't he have written it?"

"Axel's gay." Cid replied, shaking his head. "Why would he write a note threatening gays when he is one?"

"But why would they burn down an equipment shed and blame it on Axel, then leave a note for me?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was just told to tell you about this. Now don't go telling everybody, I don't want anyone getting spooked about it."

"Getting spooked? This thing practically says they, whoever they are, are going to kill me! And every other gay guy at this school. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Of course it concerns me. Just keep your yap shut about it until we can find who's responsible, and if anyone says anything, tell me or one of your professors. The whole campus is on alert about this."

"And I was the last to know." I growled. "Anyone else going to get a warning? Like Cloud for instance?"

"The letter was a threat to you, so you are the only one who needs to know. Keep your trap shut and we'll find the punks who did this. Just…keep an eye out and keep quiet."

I let my eyes fall to the ground as thoughts whirled through my head. What the hell was going on?

Just then I saw Cloud make his way out of the locker rooms. He was wearing his normal clothes. Smiling, he walked over to us and looked between the coach and me. When he saw our faces, his smile fell.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing" I replied. "Let's go, I'm going to be late for my Japanese class."

Cid simply stared at us as we walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BumBumBum….

Scared for Leon yet? Hope so….some bumpy things are going to be happening in the future for him. Hehe, I'm evil/

Anyways, R&R!


End file.
